A New Look at Love
by GumBallGirl17
Summary: Katara gets seperated from the gang, and a certain firebender gets seperated from his uncle. What happens when they have to travel together to find there friends? Just read! Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**Its kinda short but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. **

**

* * *

**

**A New Look at Love**

Chapter 1:

"How did I get stuck here? Where are Aang and the others?", I say to myself. I must have lost them in that storm. We were all riding on Appa trying to find shelter, when a huge lightning bolt startled Appa and we all went flying off. Now I'm all alone.

I start walking even if I have no idea where I am going, but I couldn't just stay in one place. I looked up a couple of times to see if I could spot any flying bison soaring overhead. I hope they are looking for me. I hope they are all OK. I hope there are no fire nation solders in this forest.

I stop, and then start running straight ahead. I brush some bushes out of my way and find a little pond in an open area. Being a waterbender I can sense if there is water nearby. I strip down to my undergarments and wade in.

I start practicing new moves that I made up on my own. I pull up the water and freeze it, making little spikes, lifting them into the air and aiming at a big bolder - hitting them with my water whip. They must have hit the boulder hard because there were deep scratches across it.

I practiced for a while until I got tired and then waded to the edge of the pond to sit down.

"_Don't let your troubles make you weep, let the sound of water soothe you to sleep."_ I sang quietly to myself. This was a little lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was young. Thinking of her made me suddenly sad. How much I needed her now at this time in my life. How much I needed Sokka and my friends at this time.

So concentrated in my thoughts, I didn't notice that I had fallen asleep.

"Katara, Katara!" a sweet voice called. I was in what seemed to be a beautiful garden filled with flowers that I had never seen before.

"Who's there?" I said, finally remembering about the voice. The voice sounded a lot like my mothers. "Mom, is that you?" I said hopefully. I was about to burst into tears.

"My Darling!" she said, stepping out from nowhere. I ran as fast as I could to her, not caring about where I was or how I got here. I hugged her so hard that she tumbled back a little bit.

"I've missed you so much!" I said, finally crying. "This is too good to be true. Am I dreaming?"

"Yes, I've come to see you in dreams to tell you something", she calmly said. She let go of me and looked me in the eye. I stopped the tears and listened to what she had to say.

"Katara, I know you feel alone and frightened, but you must not give up!" she said. I looked down away from her face.

"But that storm blew Sokka, Aang and Toph too far away! And this war is not ending well. The comet's almost here and Aang hasn't even learned fire yet." I said feeling defeated. She hugged me again and rubbed my back.

"Honey, that doesn't mean you've lost. There is still time and I know you'll make it.", she said with a funny smile on her face, as if I just told her that the world was coming to an end. "I know you're too scared to do anything because every time you love something life takes it away from you. I wish I could be there with you, but don't worry - there will be someone new to care for you. You'll know what I mean when you meet him."

All of a sudden everything starting fading away. "Mom!" I called for her, but all I heard was "I love you" and the next thing I knew, I was awake.

I sat up still half asleep. Looking around I notice it is still early. (groan!) I put my hands to my stomach. I haven't eaten for a while now and I could use the energy. I pause to think.

Sokka always catches our dinner and I had no idea how to hunt for food. I look at the pond. I could have fish. Fishing is something I learned from my father.

After eating I fill up my pouch with water and start to walk. Even though I feel safer near the pond I know I have to keep moving. As I walk I often slow down to admire the forest's beauty. The forest's trees are so high I almost fall backward trying to see the top of them. I notice some batsquirrels fighting over some nuts. This makes me laugh which scares them away.

I start to think about the dream I had. Mom is right! I shouldn't give up. I'll keep looking and I'll find the others.

Then I thought about the last thing she said. Then I froze. She had said I would meet someone new to care for me and she said I would know when I find "him"! I blushed. I wonder who "him" is and if he's going to be what I think he's going to be.

I smile and start walking again.

* * *

**Only a little bit of zutara in there. Don't worry, I got an idea for next chapter. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is from Zuko's point of view. I tried to make this chapter longer than the first chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: 

"Sure Uncle, I'll go to the store and get you more tea cups," was the last thing I said to him.

I was only gone for twenty minutes when I came back and noticed the scorched door of the tea shop. I ran to the door, but ducked when I heard my sister Azula talking. I thought that she was through with us.

"My dearest Uncle Iroh, aren't you glad to see your niece? Actually, you should be bowing to me for being a traitor to the royal family!" I heard her say. My fists were fiery hot with anger. How much I wanted to go in there and blast her!

I listened carefully, not trying to make any noise. I thought she didn't want anything to do with us. She's probably happier with us gone, so why has she come? I heard some more talking and then some signs of struggle and a big crash. Then I heard them walking towards the door, so I hid behind the corner of the building. I looked over and saw Azula step out with two fire nation soldiers. She started yelling and pointing at the wagon. Then some huge fire nation soldiers came out with Uncle Iroh in chains. He was unconscious and he was dragged to the back of the wagon. The man in the front of the wagon whipped the ostrichhorse and started off.

Now I'm standing in the empty, torn apart, fire scorched tea shop all alone. There's a broken vase on the floor that they probably had hit my uncle with to keep him from struggling to get away or calling for help. The only thing left standing was a table and a chair.

I walk out, my head down.

He's gone and I let them take him. I should have crashed in there and saved him, but I didn't . I guess I didn't do it because I knew they would have caught me too, and who would save both of us? I probably couldn't fight them off seeing as how big those two soldiers were. Now I'm all alone with no way of getting my uncle back.

I start walking in the direction the wagon rode off. I guess I could follow the wagon's wheel trail, but they are probably taking him back to the fire nation. There's no way I could get over there without a ship, and who would lend one to a sixteen year old boy? I stop walking and head over to a fence to sit down in the shade.

I never felt like this before. The feeling of needing help and not being able to do anything. I watch the townspeople live their lives. A woman buying some cabbage, two earth kingdom soldiers talking to a little boy with an apple behind his back, and a young boy and girl playing with a ball. I stare at the two friends as they kick it back and forth. I never really had friend to play ball with.

"Hey, you!" someone called. Snapping out of my daze, I look over and see two fire nation soldiers yelling and pointing at me.

"Crap, more bad news!" I say out loud. I start running. Looking over my shoulder, I see them coming after me on their rhinolizards. I throw some fire balls at them to slow them down, but it's hard to aim at the same time you are running for your life. They dodged the fire balls, although they did seem to slow down a little.

That loser Azula must have sent them to get me after she couldn't find me. Why would she want both of us? Did she just want us back home (unlikely) or does she have some evil plan up her sleeve that involves us? She can be such a pain sometimes!

I see a forest ahead and dart into it. The forest is too thick for them to come in with their rhinolizards, but that doesn't mean they can't run after me, so I keep going.

I run fast, but I hit every bush and low branch as I go. Feeling like I was going to collapse, I come to a halt. Having so many sticks and leaves on me from running, I look like another tree. I wish I could go back and get some clothes and supplies, but with those soldiers following me, it looks like all the stuff I have now is all I can get.

I start walking even though I'm still out breath. Maybe if I find another village I could get a map or (groan!) something to eat. I search through my pockets. Only three copper coins. I can only afford one or the other. I need the map, but I could also use the energy for the trip.

I really need help.

I hear a noise behind me so I start walking faster. The noise turns into the sound of walking. I start running. It seems the faster I run the noise gets louder.

I run faster and faster, dodging trees and jumping over logs. My heart was about to burst until THONK!!

I'm on the ground with a huge bump on my head.

"Ow!! Hey, watch where you're going!" a familiar voice shouted. I looked up rubbing my head. A girl with a blue komodo and a long braid was on the ground and also rubbing her head.

"You!" I say surprised. This girl traveled with the avatar. If she's here then maybe the avatar is nearby!

She looks up, noticing my lost in thought face and smiles. "If you're looking for the avatar, he's not with me," she said standing up and crossing her arms. Disappointment!

"Where is he then?" I say demanding. She starts messing with her hair and I impatiently wait.

"Why should I tell you! You would just go chasing after him," she said after a while. "Well, I guess it wouldn't matter because I have no idea where he is either." I look confused. How come everyone's getting lost today?

"Why? Did you also get separated?" I say. She nods her head. I start feeling in need of help again.

"Who did you get separated from?" she said. I look away remembering my uncle being taken away.

"My uncle. My sister came and took him away. Now I don't know what to do!" I explain to her what happened at the teashop. She seems to know what I'm thinking and smiles again.

"I'm sorry. I would like to help you, but I'm trying to find my own friends now!" she said sarcastically. She starts to walk, but I grab her arm. My heart starts beating faster as I touch her. She's so fragile.

"Please, I need someone to help, I don't know anyone else. My uncle is the only one I got left," I say desperately. I didn't care for this girl, but I needed someone. She looked at me and sighed.

"Fine! I'll help you find your uncle, but only after you help me find my friends and teach Aang firebending," she said. I release her arm and grin. "But that doesn't mean we're friends. I still don't like you for hunting us these past months!" she said while pointing at me. And with that our journey started.

We walk awhile not talking and she's far ahead of me. I stare at her. She's younger than me, but only by one or two years. She's way different than fire nation girls; she doesn't wear makeup and she doesn't wear any jewelry except for that necklace she always wears. I remember when I found the necklace a while back. The carving in it was beautiful. Even without these things, she is still attractive. I stop, shake my head and continue walking. What am I thinking? This is my enemy. She is friends with the avatar.

"You should really be leading the way, for I have no idea where your uncle would be," she said while turning around to look at me. "And you could walk a little faster. You're slower then turtleducks!" she said. This got me mad.

"Excuse me! I'm walking at normal speed. You're the one walking too fast. Are you trying to get this over with?" I say running up to her. She crosses her arms again.

"Yes I am, like I really care about you and your uncle!" she said sternly. Feeling hurt I start walking forward. That was so uncalled for.

"Come on, I think we should probably be heading this way, there might be a town that we can stay in overnight," I say sadly. I look back and see her standing there with a blank look.

"Aren't you gonna blast me with fire?" she said confused. I laugh a little.

"Just because I'm a firebender doesn't mean I'm evil!" I say back to her.

"But your sister would have killed me if I said that to her," she said as we start to walk again.

"Well, I'm different than my sister," I said, looking up at the sky. I really am different than the rest of my family.

"Why, because you're a boy?" she jokes. I smile at this. Who knew we could be having such a calm conversation?

"No. My sister concentrates on power and cares more about ruling the world. I care more about having my father's love back," I say. We talk awhile about my life and I explain to her how I was banished. Then somehow I begin talking about my mother.

"So you lost your mother too?" she said looking down. I look at her. She's clutching her necklace.

"Was that necklace hers?" I ask. She nods. I'm guessing her mother also died. We have more in common then I thought. "I'm sorry. It's hard losing someone you love. My mother and my uncle were really my only friends. Now that I have lost my uncle I don't have anyone left."

She pauses and blushes. Then smiles and starts walking again.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looks at me.

"Oh, nothing!" she said and walks ahead of me. She looks like she just remembered something. I shrug and catch up to her.

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
